


One Hallowed Night

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Dark fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: The Devil works hard and he works even harder on Halloween night. What lies waiting in the darkness might not necessarily be the evil that you expected.🔞Warning : Contains graphic violence & scenes of sexual nature
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	One Hallowed Night

**Author's Note:**

> If my JunBob fics continue to be inspired everytime Bobby breathed, does that still make me a Junic?

He loved listening to something loud while cruising. Something with lightning fast raps and a thumping bass. It gave him a rush of adrenaline as he throttled down the tarmac. Being on the road was like home for him. Just his Corvette at the mercy of the breeze on windy nights like this and the endless road is enough cause for personal happiness. He loved being on the road and steering behind the wheel of his Corvette; a cherry red as smooth and bright as a whore’s lips, became one of his favourite pastime, especially during this time of the year.

He did travel a lot but sometimes, on nights like these when the cold hung suspended in the night air like icy spikes, when the winds began picking up the promise of a storm that never seem to break, all he wanted to do was just ride his car into the unknown and never stop. Between chuffing an indeterminate amount of cigarettes and chugging countless beer cans between his pursed lips, Jiwon especially lovedto wind the windows down, so that he could hear the breeze whistle high against his ears, and comb through his platinum blond undercut. In the car, with the wind slapping his face, Jiwon felt as if he truly belonged in this world.

He had to go slow tonight, though.

Halloween nights in the area, meant parties which lasted through to the mornings and the streets were filled with revellers even past midnight. Almost all the houses had their lights on, was blasting some techno crap pulsating to the tops of the roofs and boasted a straggle of party-goers, stumbling half-drunk and half naked in the driveway. It truly was starting to look like the night of the living dead.

Jiwon knew he had maybe about two turns left before he could finally pass this route, except he had not counted on the police car suddenly turning on its lights and tailing him down the half turnpike, its siren suddenly whooping even louder than the music he had on. Jiwon rolled his eyes, slowly parking to the kerb, turning down the volume of his speakers and waited, eyes peering at the rearview mirror, as the officer stepped out from his vehicle and trudged towards his Corvette.

“Any problems, Officer Kim?” Jiwon muttered, his cigarette still dangling between his lips precariously, making no attempt to even hide the inordinate amount of beer cans on the passenger seat beside him. The officer seem to hesitate, momentarily.

“I was just wondering if you know your taillight is broken.” It was not meant to come out as a question, but something about this vehicle made the officer’s heart throb with anxiety. There was something about the way the man in the car was just sitting there chilling, arms resting on his steering wheel, so confidently which made the officer suddenly wished he had not stopped it.

“I do know. It’s been broken for years now. I just kind of like it that way, you know.” The man drawled and normally, anyone being whipped smart with him like this was always a clear invitation to make him ask for the license and registration, perhaps even command for an actual breathalyser test. He had a lot of years in the force to know enough what his duties entailed. He had seen them all; drunk drivers, dealers with drugs hidden in all the obvious places, thugs with illegal firearms, even those who were surveying an area for their gangs, Officer Kim Donghyuk had enough experience to know when he was dealing with a dangerous suspect.

This one however, was not just dangerous, he also gave the impression that he was not someone the officer would want to have anything to do with. For the first time in his fifteen years as an officer, Kim Donghyuk felt as if his mortal life was in danger and he felt the first stirrings of some unrecognisable emotion. He would look back on this night later on, going over the destruction which ensued hours after this meeting and finally found a name for it.

_Fear_.

It had been fear, unbridled and chaotic, which had made him so unsettled on this unforgettable night.

“Have you been drinking?” Donghyuk asked, although his voice had lost all of its normal authority. It sounded more like a parent trying to rebuke a stubborn child.

“And if I was, Officer Kim? What would you do about it?” Jiwon was becoming restless.

By the fact that he had to stop.

By how he was easily riled when he had to stop driving.

He hated being angry the most, because it meant losing his cool and resorting to means which he absolutely hated to revert to.

His eyes began to fill with the scarlet tint of fury, his cigarette burned within seconds between his lips, crumbling into ashes which fell across his lap, burning through the custom green sweats he had specifically requested made for tonight’s trip. He refused to look at the officer. All he did was look straight forward, out the window gazing at the view before him, just in case his anger got out of control and he burned the guy down with his stare. Not that it never happened before, but that was just a complete waste of life on the one night he was meant to thrive.

The officer had backed away from the window, shocked by the sudden depths in the rasp of the driver’s voice. The drawl had quickly turned whispery and low. There was brimstone and hellfire promised in the voice and the temperature had gone up quite suddenly that even the night breeze seem to suddenly flee from the sudden, overwhelming weight of this unknown heat.

“You…you may continue. On your way now, son.” The officer’s voice trembled slightly in blatant fear.

“Thank you, officer.” Jiwon seethed between lips already fuming with plumes of smoke, the rims of his rubescent eyes turning a bluish dark as veins began seeping through the skin. Jiwon revved the Corvette’s engine and cruised speedily away before his anger took full control of him. His hands burned into the steering’s plastic skin, his fingers melting into the circular frame like butter. A few houses down and Jiwon came to a stop, hands off the steering, head resting onto the back of the seat, eyes shut tight, trying to calm himself down.

_Fuck_ , one thousand,

_Fuck_ , two thousand.

_Fuck_ , three thousand.

Jiwon opened his eyes. They had become clear once more; dark and shimmering from the lights by the side of the road. A smile appeared across the thin rictus of his lips and by virtue of that smile alone, the steering wheel began to regenerate, as did his clothes which had a scatter of tears thanks to ashes from the dissipating cigarette moments ago and everything was back the way it was. He even fixed the broken taillight. There was something powerful in that smile; something dark and unspeakable. Perhaps, if he had smiled this way to the officer just now, the man’s heart might have stopped and shrivelled on the spot.

That was when he sighted the kid stooping by the gated wall of the house that was located just outside where he parked.

Under the streetlights, he looked pretty upset. His face, which had been made up beautifully, looked almost feminine and was currently etched with a multitude of frowns. From his delicately lined brows, furrowed in mild anger to the downturn corners of his fully painted, perfectly shaped lips; he was obviously going through a sadness which could only be caused by grief and heartbreak. He was clutching tightly to a fluffy, white gossamer material in one fist, which Jiwon assumed must have been part of his get-up when he went to the party tonight and things had not ended with the happy ending he had expected. The rest of his garb was just as white as the veil; a silk top with puffed sleeves and a tulle skirt which was bunched in his other fist, because it was too long. Jiwon could discern legs that were as pale and smooth as the full moon under the hem and realised that he was excited by the prospect of having those legs wrapped around his waist somewhere during this long, long night.

A groom-less bride was the last thing Jiwon had expected to find on Halloween night, but there was something poetic in all of this and he was hell bent to find out where this would all lead to.

He was wiping his eyes with his hands hurriedly, smearing the kohl-lined lids with tears and ink, an action which reflected his own frustrations at what had probably been a disastrous night. His lips pouted like two rose petals laid upon each other and Jiwon wondered if they would taste just as sweet as they looked.

The kid had stood up hurriedly just as Jiwon was appraising him from the driver’s seat; arm dangling out from the window, another cigarette already materialising, fully lighted and spouting plumes of smoke between his fingers. Jiwon watched silently as the kid walked out towards the kerb dejectedly; steps heavy, head down and shoulder slumped and waited for a minute.

After awhile, he started his engine and began cruising slowly down the road, taking slow, steady puffs of his cigarette, banking on the hope that the kid would need to thumb a ride.

By the time Jiwon finished with the cigarette and cleared the beer cans beside him with a wave of his hand, the kid had started noticing his car coming down the road. One pale arm and a thumbs up from a fisted hand appeared, it was enough to make Jiwon feel a surge of pleasure coursing through his body at the thought that he might have valuable company tonight. He cruised to a stop, as the boy turned to look at the vehicle he had flagged.

“Need a ride, kid?” Jiwon asked casually.

This was the part which held the most crucial importance for Jiwon. That the boy enter his car through no one else’s, but at his own free will. Anything lesser than that and Jiwon could consider tonight an utter failure. 

“Yeah mister. Is it okay?” He asked hopefully, blinking under the light of the lamppost, trying to get a clearer look at Jiwon. He had managed to repress the tears; a trait Jiwon found somewhat endearing, as was the streak of black ink running under his eyes from all the hurried wiping he had been doing before he decided to hitchhike a ride home. Some decisions were best made in times of distress, Jiwon thought as he flashed a welcoming smile. The kid even managed to look impressed by the sleekness of his Corvette.

“Where are you headed?” Jiwon asked, drumming his fingers against the door where his arm had been hanging off from.The kid pointed down the road.

“There should be a bus stop at the foot of the hill, you can drop me off there, _ahjussi_.” He stated. Maybe it was the blonde hair or perhaps it was his clothes, but Jiwon was amused by being called so callously by a kid who was probably just eighteen or nineteen all told, just a few years younger from his human age.

“The bus stop is fine, I guess. I’m going that way, anyway. Get in.” Jiwon interred, tucking his head in and unlocking the door as the kid walked in front of the Corvette towards the passenger’s side. The hesitation in his hand as he clasped the handle made Jiwon bite his lip in anticipation. A moment later, the door opened and the kid had gloved himself into the seat, bringing with him his mortal scent; something which had a hint of vanilla with an undertone of lemon from his perfume and the faint smell of soju on his breath.

“Thanks, _ahjussi_.” He cleared his throat and glanced at Jiwon nervously. His skirt had rucked up as he was settling himself and Jiwon was given the momentary glimpse of knees encased in white sheer stockings complete with a garter band encircling one milky white thigh. The kid rushed to quickly adjust the hem, covering his exposed legs with the material he had been holding in his hand which Jiwon now saw had been a bride’s veil. Jiwon snorted under his breath, soft enough for the kid to hear and now he was gazing at Jiwon, a delicate flush creeping on his rouged cheek, making him look even more fragile than he did, stooping by the wall awhile ago. “You’re not as old as I thought you were.” He exclaimed softly, looking suddenly relieved. Jiwon’s gaze centred on that face, passing him a handkerchief.

“You have something on your cheeks.” Jiwon intoned, revving the Corvette. He could drive these roads with his eyes closed, but tearing his gaze away seem very important right now. The last thing he wanted was for the kid to panic unnecessarily. “Also, I’m much older than you think I am.” He whispered, steering the Corvette slowly down the empty road.

“My name is Junhoe.” The kid took the handkerchief gratefully, dabbing his smudged cheeks gingerly.

“ _Ahjussi_ is fine by me.” Jiwon stated with a whimsical smile. “How old are you, by the way, kid?” He asked casually, peering at the road.

“Twenty one.” Junhoe lied, as Jiwon had expected. Eighteen, going on nineteen at the most.

“Were you dressed as a bride at the party?” Jiwon asked, gesturing to the veil. Junhoe blushed once more, clutching the gossamer material tightly in both his fists as if the mere mention of his costume only served to remind him of this less than happy night. He remained silent. “I take it that it had not ended too well?” Jiwon probed. He shook his head, letting out a long sigh, which bordered between a mountain of sadness and some sort of mild relief.

“He was a loser. I should have known better than to let any guy think he was with me for anything less than a bet.” Junhoe mulled, huffing indignantly. Jiwon was surprised by the hurt he felt for Junhoe. They had met only moments ago, barely knew each other and he had the night planned for the kid for foolishly getting into his car.

Now, though. Jiwon found himself getting riled by the fact that someone had gone to such extreme to hurt what was obviously a beautiful soul.A soul Jiwon had coveted from the moment his eyes had found him, squatting dejectedly by a wall. Without reason nor warning, Jiwon promptly turned the car around. Junhoe glanced nervously at Jiwon.

“ _Ahjussi_ …why…why are you turning around?” He muttered anxiously, gazing at Jiwon with widened eyes. Jiwon stopped the car, letting it run idle by the kerb.

“I want you to dress yourself up properly.” Jiwon stated, gripping the steering, trying to control the heat now broiling underneath the veneer of his human skin. Junhoe gazed at him, dumbfounded. “Go on. Dress yourself as you did tonight while you were making all that effort preparing for the party.”

“Look, mister…” Thekid began. Jiwon glanced at him and something in that gaze shut the kid up immediately. He glanced at the rearview mirror, putting on the veil.

The skirt had hidden pockets and from this, he had taken out a pressed powder compact, lipstick and mascara. Jiwon’s gaze softened as he watched Junhoe meticulously patting his face with the powder. The lipstick was as red as his Corvette’s and Jiwon once again wondered if those lips were as sweet and as plump as they looked. The mascara heightened his already curled lashes and as Junhoe settled back on his seat, putting away his cosmetics, he seemed less miserable and glowed like a princess. Jiwon ran a finger under the hem of Junhoe’s fringe, adjusting the veil so that it looked all puffed up and properly centred. With the veil in place, there was something utterly innocent about him, all of which spurred Jiwon to lean across and kiss him.

This was not Jiwon’s first conquest. He had always been focused and goal oriented. He loved the idea of working up a soul before he claimed what was rightfully his. As his lips gently graze Junhoe’s, Jiwon found something stirring from the dead of his decrepit heart. Something that was warm and foreign to him. It was spurring him to control himself, stopping him from revealing his true nature and helming back the savage beast he kept caged inside this human body.

In this one chaste kiss, Jiwon saw the many times Junhoe had been hurt by his schoolmates for being ‘different’, for being a freak.

Jiwon saw his parents berating him for wanting to dress like a girl and putting on make up.

Jiwon saw the jocks who threw their undergarments to his face and called him names, teasing him and asking him to keep them as mementoes.

Jiwon saw girls who giggled at him, slapping his behind when he passed the hallways.

Jiwon saw the boy who had tricked him; making him think they were on a date and then bringing him to the party where they hazed him, forcing him to kiss girls as they stripped him almost naked.

The taunts, the endless teasings and Junhoe crying in the toilet, in the corner of his room. His abject humiliation and loneliness, Jiwon saw and felt it all with this one kiss and as his anger grew, so did his desire to protect this human and his blameless soul.

He released Junhoe, whose eyes were still shut tightly in a trance. Jiwon’s tongue flicked out of his mouth, licking up the red smudge of Junhoe’s cherry flavoured lipstick along his lips. Junhoe’s lips were definitely sweeter than he had imagined it to be.

“Put that lipstick on again.” Jiwon commanded in a rasp, revving the engine and travelling back up the hill to the house with the gated walls. They were bound to each other now and Jiwon knew that he would love nothing more than to annihilate those who had hurt Junhoe tonight and every other night to come. Junhoe was now his virgin bride and those who made him suffer would be cast into eternal damnation. “We are going back to that party.”

“Do we have to?” Junhoe was imploring. He was reapplying his lipstick and now it hung mid-air between his fingers in despair.

“Yes, we do and this time, no one is going to say anything bad to you.” Jiwon declared with solemn finality.

“But…what if they do?” Junhoe pondered, biting his lips. 

“I’ll make sure they won’t.” Jiwon responded, turning and parking the car into a kerb and alighting from the Corvette. Junhoe emerged from the other side with uncertainty, fear roused in his eyes. Jiwon held out his hand. “I promise you, after tonight, no one will ever dare hurt you again.”

Junhoe gazed at the _Ahjussi_ in trepidation. There was something enigmatic about this man, despite his outlandish grass green track suit and platinum blonde hair. Junhoe accepted the outstretched hand, feeling the cold and uncertainty leave his body as soon as they made contact.

“Your name.” Junhoe whispered now, smiling warmly and gazing steadily at him. Jiwon returned his gaze with what seem to almost be affection. “At least give me a name to call you.”

“Jiwon. Kim Jiwon.” Jiwon muttered.

~~~~~

On the scale of madness, Jiwon’s spectrum was legendary. He was one of the first few soldiers sent to earth to spread mass hysteria and disorder to mankind. It was a mission he had embraced with no room for mistakes or even the slightest hint of regret. He reserved his plague for the worst of them and never once did he stop to think of the consequences or the damage it would have made in the echo of time.

The party was in full swing; the music, the throng and the decadence, it was the same no matter the timeframe. He had attended them all; from the bacchanals of Rome and Alexandria to the orgy of the Edwardian times and now in the modern setting of the millennium, the lust humans have for abandonment remained as prevalent as it had over the eras he had lived through. He urged his bride to dance as he pulled Junhoe to the centre, very much aware that eyes were now fixed upon them as they both surrendered willingly to the beat. Jiwon brushed his body against Junhoe, gripping Junhoe’s waist and grinding against him tightly as they swayed in rhythm.

For some reason, he laid importance to this emotional, almost intrinsic, connection he has to this mortal and he was willing to admit, that while it was uncharacteristic of him to abandon focus and pursue what seem to be mere indulgence on his own part, just witnessing Junhoe being carefree and dancing amongst the people who had used and abused him, was giving him more pleasure than any other night he had travelled alone down the roads looking for souls he could harvest. 

There was something powerful about capturing everyone’s attention and he wanted Junhoe to revel in it as he deservedly should. Junhoe, with his beauty, his grace and his belief for his own kind, Jiwon wanted him to feel that his feelings were valid and that at least for tonight, that he can be loved for being who he was born to be.

Junhoe was ecstatic as the beat thrummed to a stop. His laughter, spirited and unburdened, as Jiwon held him while he relished the moment, was a sight to behold. Junhoe clung to Jiwon’s shoulders, his scent permeating Jiwon’s nostrils, a scent Jiwon assimilated with innocence and beauty. For the very first time, in a single night since he cruised down this destitute path of darkness, Jiwon had consciously become aware that he was on to something he could not fully comprehend. The idea both awed and filled him with a twisted sort of relief. Relief from years of imposed madness and anger. 

“I can’t believe you dared show your ugly mug back here, fuckboy.” The voice which broke the moment came from Jiwon’s back. The smile immediately disappeared from Junhoe’s ruby lips. He released Jiwon, moving away from him swiftly. Jiwon remained motionless, gaze fixed on Junhoe’s face, quietly waiting. He thought first of how the happiness had dissipated before falling into the misery Jiwon had seen reflected on his tear streaked face under the street lamp tonight. “Who did you bring now?! Your sugar daddy?!”

Jiwon clasped one of Junhoe’s hand tightly into his. Junhoe’s gaze flickered in his direction. A wordless assurance. A reassuring touch. Sometimes, these were things that mattered. All that were needed. He then turned slowly to face the poor pittance of a boy who dared to hurt his bride.

He had seen many faces in his travels through time and this desolate journey filled with destruction. The one gazing back at him was no different from any other human face. Perhaps he was a head taller, wider in build and in the prime of his youth. In a single glance, Jiwon could see this boy’s life unfolding in his mind’s eyes like a stack of cards; the busy parents’, the villa just up the hill from this place, his desire to be the most popular boy in school, a roll of hashish in a box under his bed, fucking half the cheerleading squad in his bedroom and ultimately, his initial attraction to Junhoe which he foolishly squandered to gain clout among his clique.

Jiwon smiled, allowing his fury to seep into his eyes, fusing slowly from amber to fire. Slow, because he needed this human waste to realise where this was leading to, even if his regret came belatedly.

The confident smile was wiped away in a moment’s notice. He backed away and now the crowd began to murmur, restless and suddenly in fear for their lives. Someone screamed at the back, the resounding crash of a vase or a sculpture at the back followed it and as one survivor would describe it later, all hell broke loose. 

To Junhoe, it was as if a tornado had suddenly enveloped him. Around him, the breeze began to pick up and swirl counter clockwise into a blur, leaving him and Jiwon in its eye.while the world spun slowly out of control. More screams ensued. Fire began to rage across this blurry landscape as madness descend upon the crowd and they began to stampede in panic, running helter-skelter with no single direction. The sounds of bone crunching as someone was stepped upon, doors slamming into faces and fingers. Someone fell off from the balcony and the sound the body made as it hit the ground would scar some of the survivors for years to come, despite the intensive therapy they were going to receive.

The boy who had played with Junhoe’s heart stood rooted to the spot, a human tree devoid of animation. Jiwon made him slap himself equivalent to the amount of tears Junhoe had shed tonight. It had been enough to cause him to start bleeding from the nose and lips. It would have made for a comical sight to witness, if his friends’ were not busy in a quandary of their own trying to escape this sudden madhouse. Those who had stood and watched, had derived sadistic pleasure from Junhoe’s grief tonight, paid in full. They began to feel as if their bodies had been invaded by a flurry of insects, jumping on the spot, slapping at their own bodies as if visited by an imaginary plague. At the end of the night, almost ten charred bodies were found in the rubble of the incident and some like the boy, could only be identified via his dental records. Five more victims were in critical condition, their bones were displaced or broken including one who would be crippled for life and dozens more requiring immediate medical attention.

By the time the fire engines rolled onto the location, what remained was only the skeleton framework of what had once been a house. The rest of it had burned down to a crisp in the fire, which the investigators blamed on a gas leak, despite the survivors account that a Grim Reaper dressed in a ridiculous green tracksuit had caused this disastrous event. They decided that mentioning this in their report was ludicrous, firmly believing that these youths had obviously been imbibing alcohol or illegal substances which had made them collectively high and sharing the same delusions.

Jiwon’s wrath had no place for regrets in the mortal world. 

The both of them were back in the car moments later, cruising back down the road in a contemplative silence. Junhoe’s eyes were filled with a sense of wonder as they fixed upon Jiwon now. Jiwon was surprised that Junhoe seem somewhat unbothered by the destruction he had witnessed Jiwon caused tonight.

“Are you like the Grim Reaper or something?” Junhoe was asking, smoothing the veil framing his head. He looked even prettier than when the night had begun, glowing almost.

“Death is another department altogether. I’m just an agent.” Jiwon answered, steering slowly back into the comfort of the darkness, leaving the bonfire behind them.

‘Will you be taking me to hell now?” Junhoe ventured bravely.

“Do you want me to?” Jiwon offered and Junhoe seem to contemplate this in silence. “I tell you what, Junhoe. If you think you want out at anytime during the ride, I’ll let you off and we go our separate ways.” Junhoe remained silent, waiting for the alternative. “Or stay with me if you want to, as long as you want to. I’ll keep you safe with me.”

“Do you…” Junhoe started and then stopped, maybe thinking he might go too far with his questioning, but Jiwon waited. “Is it always like this, for you?”

“One soul is enough for any other day but for one hallowed night a year, I collect as many as I can.” Jiwon stated, matter of factly. Junhoe took in that profile; the narrowed eyes, the aquiline nose and the pursed lips, nodding in understanding. Jiwon turned to gaze at him, smiling. There was nothing cold about this smile. It was warm, beautiful and filled with wisdom of the ages. Junhoe felt safe at its mere appearance and Jiwon wondered if he should tell Junhoe it was the first time that he was capable of such a smile then thought better of it.

“Then take me with you and keep me safe.” Junhoe said with finality. Jiwon turned to him in surprise. There was definitely something special about this human. Jiwon had never thought about finding a worthy companion. Humans were weak in his opinion, easily caving in to their own whims and desires, but Junhoe seemed different to him. Junhoe seemed fearless and resigned. Jiwon reached over, heaving Junhoe over effortlessly unto his lap. “Wait, you’re driving!” Junhoe gasped. Jiwon pulled his seat back steadily so that there was ample space for Junhoe to straddle him. Jiwon gripped his thighs possessively, stopping him from panicking. Junhoe rested his elbows on Jiwon’s chest, hands clinging onto Jiwon’s shoulders tightly, silenced by the way Jiwon was now gazing at him.

“Will you be my bride then?” Jiwon proposed, his smile gleaming in the semi darkness as the Corvette cruised out of the hills, between hillocks canopied by pine trees, moving seamlessly with the road like a ghostly vision. Junhoe settled himself onto Jiwon’s lap, slowly grinding himself against Jiwon’s arousal so that it would nestled comfortably between his derriere.

“Yes, Jiwon. I shall be your bride.” Junhoe husked as he lowered his head, allowing Jiwon to capture his lips into a kiss. One that was deeper, more intimate than the one they shared earlier.

Jiwon’s tongue surged between Junhoe’s lips hungrily, inhaling that scent which had driven him insane since the beginning of the night and turned him rock hard with desire. The fact that Junhoe called him by his human name, made this need even more intense. His forked tongue finally revealed itself, snaking along the walls of Junhoe’s cheeks, over gums and teeth, surprising Junhoe as Jiwon stole both breath and mind, in a single kiss. Junhoe struggled momentarily, but Jiwon calmed him swiftly, hands stroking Junhoe’s thighs, pulling down the garter band and the hosiery. Jiwon released Junhoe, his tongue warm and lapping Junhoe’s face excitedly, making the younger man giggle.

“Sorry.” Jiwon apologised, as he tried to take stock of his errant tongue.

“You’re like a little puppy.” Junhoe whispered. Jiwon chuckled. He never had any of his many lovers called him ‘a little puppy’ before. This was fresh and exciting.

Junhoe’s voice had gone reed thin, almost whistling, because Jiwon’s fingers had torn through the lace fabric of his panties, stroking his ample length underneath the princess skirt already bunched up to his waist. Jiwon kissed him again, harder this time, his teeth nipping against supple lips now smeared-stain with blood red lipstick. Junhoe moaned and shivered along this route of pleasure Jiwon was intent on dragging him along. Jiwon’s other hand began untying the drawstring of his pants, fingers disappearing into his own waistband and untucking his arousal; already turgid with desire. He aligned their erections and began stroking them with deliberate slowness. Junhoe’s hand slipped under his own skirt, twining fingers with Jiwon’s, groaning aloud, because this friction was plunging him into a plethora of pleasures.

As Junhoe busied his hands continuing where Jiwon left off, Jiwon’s fingers began tugging at the buttons behind Junhoe’s blouse. The sight of the white velvet bodice underneath the blouse became Jiwon’s undoing.

“Wait…” Jiwon whispered hoarsely realising that there was nothing left to do but to succumb completely to the desires, which had governed him like a fever. He ripped through the laces of the corset, getting the silk ribbons tangled between his fingers as he planted his lips against one rosy budded nipple, swirling his tongue along the narrow valley of Junhoe’s heaving chest. Junhoe’s staggered moans filled the slowly cruising Corvette, head thrown back providing Jiwon’s tongue new surfaces to discover. His forked tongue, like a serpent’s tail encircled the graceful neck, slithering into the nooks of Junhoe’s clavicles, choking him with surprising tenderness. “Give me your soul.” Jiwon growled, eyes shimmering like rubies in the dead of the night; like a skulking canine raised from the depths of hell.

“Yes…yes…Jiwon!” Junhoe choked, realising that dying while in the throes of euphoria was as close to rapture as he was ever going to get. His body seem to shiver as he came and Jiwon knew that he had to be quick or risk losing his human bride to the Reaper itself. A black cloud appeared, hovering along the ceiling of the Corvette. 

“NO!” Jiwon roared, shedding his human skin to reveal his true form. “Leave! He is mine. He is my bride. I claim him. You’ve had your fill of souls tonight.” He snarled in protest, spearing a blazing trail of fire into the heart of the swirling, massive jet-black clouds. A cold breeze seem to prattle the metal body of the Corvette. Jiwon thrusts the forked end of his phallus into Junhoe’s tightened passage, impaling him mercilessly, as sharpened claws rippedthrough Junhoe’s pale chest, tearing it open.

Surprisingly, there was no gush of blood to welcome this gruesome act. Instead, a crimson mushroom shaped plume spouted into the air, filling the Corvette with spools of scarlet fumes which chuffed slowly before gradually fading into a pastel pink. This was followed with a high whine and then the deafening roar of a vacuum. 

If anyone had been driving down that stretch of road this Halloween night, they would have witnessed the Corvette suspended above the road, zooming through the air like a rocket filled with lightning; bright and turbulent. In the same blink of an eye, it was just cruising like any other car, the tinted windows barely revealing the storm that was happening within.

Silence and smoke filled the Corvette.

Jiwon was the first to come awake, his human form jerking itself to finally reached the apex of his orgasm, as he shouted, emptying his release into Junhoe’s lifeless body. Moments later, Junhoe’s veil slid off as his head snapped violently upwards, expelling a forced exhale as his body slowly regenerated back to life. He quivered, first in fear and cold, but as Jiwon’s arms folded over him in warm reassurance, he began to recover, his embrace around Jiwon becoming just as warm and welcoming.

“What happened?” He panted, sitting up and gazing at Jiwon, who looked as if he had gone to hell and back; which was literally what had happened moments ago. 

“What do you remember?” Jiwon asked curiously, brushing the sweat soaked fringe above Junhoe’s temple. Junhoe looked around at his surroundings, as if he had just awoken from a dream. The Corvette was cruising, driverless, but as if having a mind of its own and steering itself calmly to nowhere. The forest loomed outside like shadowed sentinels.

“I saw…you…rip open my chest…” Junhoe recalled, his hands now rubbing across his narrow chest which had neither wound nor scar. He shook his head in uncertainty. “Was it just a dream?” He asked. Jiwon flashed a smile, that same one, the one which had all the wisdom of age and knowledge.

“You gave your soul to me and I staked a claim on it before Death could take it from you.” Jiwon explained. Junhoe gazed closely at Jiwon. There was a scratch under Jiwon’s right eye. It was demarcated by a line, still fresh and red. There was none before the whole thing happened, Junhoe was certain of this. He ran his fingers over it and Jiwon winced slightly. “It’s still healing.” Jiwon stated.

“You fought with Death? For me?” Junhoe, young as he was, truly had a mind as sharp as a razor, one which Jiwon could appreciate. He had found a mate worth keeping, after all. Jiwon nodded. ‘Why? Why would you do that?”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to ride with me? Didn’t you give your soul to me?” Jiwon questioned him and Junhoe nodded again, in agreement.

‘Am I dead, now?” Junhoe asked curiously as he extricated himself from Jiwon’s arms, slowly going back to the passenger seat. His hands were now flat against his chest, realising that there was no heart beating there, even though he searched vainly for a pulse.

“Yes.” Jiwon muttered, a fresh cigarette now lighted between his lips. He had adjusted the driver’s seat, taking back control of the steering wheel. The driver’s side of the window was rolled down once again and the night breeze began to fill the cab. “Like me, you’re immortal now.” He added. Junhoe blinked, trying to absorb this reality.

“This is not a dream, right?” Junhoe inquired, still in disbelief. Jiwon shook his head, aware that it would be awhile before Junhoe would get used to it. Junhoe had nothing to fear, of course, Jiwon would be there to help him through it. “You chose me, Jiwon.” He was in awe and probably feeling honoured. 

“Just as you chose me, Junhoe.” Jiwon surmised. “Come on, what do you say? The open road waits for us. All we need to do is collect one soul a day and we’ll be fine.” Jiwon held out his hand, palmup, the same way he had offered his hand to Junhoe before they entered the party tonight. Junhoe’s smile began to grow in size and leisure, as it dawned upon him that there were new possibilities to explore now that he was gifted with immortality. He nodded at Jiwon, folding his hand over the offered one in mutual agreement. Jiwon released the steering, clasping his other hand behind Junhoe’s skull, drawing the younger man closer to him. “Your soul is tethered to me now and I’m the only one who can release it. You understand?” Jiwon intoned in a proprietary manner Junhoe found somewhat pleasing to hear.

“I know, Jiwon. I am glad to know this.” Junhoe whispered truthfully, as Jiwon’s forked tongue made its appearance once again, shoving itself into Junhoe’s mouth to claim another kiss. Jiwon had flipped the radio on right before his lips caught Junhoe’s. The thumping drums of Imagine Dragon’s Believer began to fill the confines of the Corvette as it hurtled down the road towards the sunset, marking the end of another Halloween.

**END**


End file.
